Problem: How many significant figures does $395000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${395}000$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{395}\color{orange}{000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.